


Play With Fire

by NormieScum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is peeping on Jean and some girl, Foreplay, Jeanere - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Pining Eren?, Shamless smut with very little plot, Smut, erejean - Freeform, is basically the plot, smutttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormieScum/pseuds/NormieScum
Summary: Eren is so starved for this intimacy and for the first time he’s jealous of the other girl because he’s paranoid that he can taste her on Jean’s lips.“Hope you like sloppy seconds, Jaeger.”





	Play With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Not only do I like pining Jean but I also love pining Eren. This is completely self-indulgent because I love messy erejean. The only thing I love more than messy erejean is messy erejean hookups. I missed these boys and want to write more so as always please send me prompts and stuff on Tumblr because I'm running out of ideas :/ my tumblr is : normie-scum.tumblr.com

“Kirschtein?” Nothing. Eren specifically saw the tall blond sneak off to the upper floor of the house yet here in the dark, there’s no trace of him. Eren has felt compelled to check on Jean a total of three times in the short yet very long amount of time they’ve been ‘friends’. The first being when they’d all gotten the news of Marco’s passing. The second was the day of his funeral. He explicitly remembered the rain that day. It came down in a conventional sheet of consistent irony, matching the mood. Eren remembered being sad but… he held his own that day. Jean sat in the back, a blank expression on his face. Everyone had been close to Marco. It was Marco, after all. He was the guy everyone liked. Yet somehow, Marco had always taken a liking to Jean. So, when the accident ripped the two friends apart, Eren was the one to rise to the occasion. At least, as much as Jean would allow him.

The third time Eren wanted to make sure Jean was okay was right now. After he’d seen him hammer down an impressive amount of whiskey. After he’d seen him stumble into the darkness of Connie’s parent’s house. On the anniversary of Marco’s death, somehow by a cruel twist of fate, they’d all allowed Jean to get shit faced and wander off alone. Eren didn’t understand how this huge detail had slipped past everyone since he seemed to be the only one to notice. Everyone knew how close Marco and Jean were so why was he, Jean’s rival, the one to check on him?

“Jean..?” Gagging. He assumed the other was puking. Or was it crying… Eren almost turned and left because he wasn’t at all good at comforting people who were crying. Let alone, Jean. The next sound that came definitely sounded like a moan and when he heard the almost shrill sound of a girl moaning, the suspicions were confirmed. He felt a lunge in his gut that could only say one thing. Eren was fairly in touch with himself, he had a primal sense of self-acknowledgment and he knew when he wanted something. The sensation right now, told him he was jealous. Jealous of a girl getting Jean’s attention when he was clearly seeking him out because he wanted that. Starting towards the stairs, he passed the room where the noise was coming from. Not to his surprise, the door was open. “Just my fucking luck.” He scowled, yet…curious peeked into the dark room. All he could make out was the form of his rival laying on the guest bed and a slim girl he didn’t recognize in his lap. Her body moving rhythmically as Jean just laid there. They were both nude from what he could see in the moonlight and he felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight. Luckily for him, Jean was so pale… He’d never noticed it before. He could see the other’s physique so easily and whether he wanted to admit it or not, he wanted that. The sounds coming from Jean sounded more like growls than moans, he got lost in the way his voice sounded when he was in the throws. It was usually so deep and soothing but now… it was coarse and overwhelming. Enough to make the hair on the back of Eren’s neck stand up straight. He was awestruck, unable to move from his embarrassing spot in the doorway and soon he forgot there was even a girl there.   

After dwelling in the doorway for several seconds, he removed his hand from the wooden frame and turned to walk away. Just as Eren’s luck was, the floor let out an unnaturally loud creak. Jean, alerted by the noise, sat up a bit. His hand going to the girl’s upper arm to look past her.

“What the fuck?!” Shockingly, Jean’s lover was the one to react negatively. He heard coy laughter which he assumed was Jean’s.

“Calm down, it’s just Eren. Wanna join us?” There was a taunt to his voice that told Eren it was a joke. Yet, he entertained the idea. Turning to stare at Jean and somehow despite the darkness, he was able to make out those warm features on the other’s face— the cocky grin, soft hazel eyes, and his bangs falling into his face. The girl, visibly upset about being “peeped” on had moved from the bed and was gathering her clothes from the floor and mumbling something about being disgusted. Eren couldn’t bring himself to care and it seemed that Jean felt the same way. Maybe it was because they’d both had too much to drink. This wasn’t like Eren… he’d never been a drinker but in the current moment, he was glad he’d indulged. “Are you just gonna stand there or are you coming in?” The blond had covered himself with the blankets, sitting up with his back against the headboard. Eren hesitated, eyeing the girl nervously and Jean turned to look at her too.

“Babe- shit… what was your name again?” He laughed, typical asshole move that he’d expect from Jean. Had Eren been sober, he’d probably be upset by both the fact that Jean was with a girl and by the way he was treating her but in his hazy state he found it impossible to care about anything other than his own desires. “Why don’t you stay…” Jean suggested to her again as she stumbled into her jeans. “Come on, you’ve never wanted to fuck two hot guys?”

“As a matter of fact, I haven’t, Jean.” She throws her flip-flop at the male on the bed and Eren jumps straight upward, his reflexes still intact.

“What the fuck?!” Before either of the guys can react she’s already brushed past Eren and bound down the stairs. When they’re alone, Eren lingers. Only taking a few steps closer.

“Shut the door behind you,” Jean commands, reaching for the bottle of beer on the nightstand. “Can you fucking believe she threw her shoe at me?!” He laughs, his lips wrapping around the tip of the bottle to take a long swig of whatever’s left which can’t be much because Eren notices the way Jean shakes the bottle as if he’s disappointed. “You interrupted. I never pegged you as someone who got off on watching but—”

“That’s not it! I was worried.”

“Worried about me? Why?” Jean knows why and Eren doesn’t feel compelled to explain himself.

“Were you serious about me joining? That was kinda gay. And did you seriously forget her name? Dick move dude.”

“How..? Like I’d be touching you. And yeah, I did. Shit, it was something boring anyway.” Jean teased, scooting over to give Eren room to sit beside him on the bed. “This is gayer than what I’d had in mind but… I’m drunk enough not to care right now.”

“Hah. You’re hilarious.” Eren is disappointed, to say the least.

“You look upset…”

“Yeah, so do you.” Jean’s smile fades and he stares at Eren for several seconds before chuckling.

“I’m fine. Just drunk.”

“Was that girl drunk?”

“Hell if I know, why?” Eren frowns, the girl didn’t seem drunk and maybe it was just because he was overprotective, but he didn’t think that Jean was in any condition to be doing what he was doing. Even so, he was desperately fighting back the urge to jump Jean’s bones himself. Impulsive enough to consider it more than once, Eren was thankful that Jean wasn’t as pushy as usual.  

“No reason.”

“Just shut the fuck up Eren.” Suddenly, he seems pissed. The entire tone of the conversation switches and he can’t help but sit up and stare down at the larger male beside him.

“What?”

“Fuck…”

“Jean, what?” One of his large hands grasps onto Eren’s forearm to drag him down so that the same hand can go to the nape of his neck. Pulling him into a frantic kiss, Jean forces his tongue into the other’s mouth. He barely has time to process what’s going on yet it’s obvious that the kiss had been on his mind too because the way he kisses back is instantaneous and ravenous. Eren is so starved for this intimacy and for the first time he’s jealous of the other girl because he’s paranoid that he can taste her on Jean’s lips.

“Hope you like sloppy seconds, Jaeger.”

“Not particularly.”

“I never liked you much either.” Yet his hands are working their way down Eren’s still clothed body. Jean ruts his palm against the other’s groin to provoke a loud moan. “But I like you right now…”

“I like you too,” Eren admits, there being more truth to the words than he’d like to admit. He’s thought about this kiss more times than he’s thought about what it’d be like to be with a boy. He didn’t like just any boy… it was just Jean. His brutal honesty and overall indiscretion were just so… charming. Eren had gotten to know Jean the way he knew the backroads of his home town. His memory was full of Jean’s likes and dislikes. The little birthmark on his neck or the way he clenched his fists when he was anxious. Jean was his reminiscence to both better days that’d past and better days that were yet to come. He’d never thought that he’d fall in love with anyone, let alone Jean Kirschtein. But here they were. It was both hellishly ironic and pathetic how he’d come so close to his rival.

Jean’s hand has tangled into the overgrown brunet locks of hair, tugging him into his lap. Where the girl had been… this seems so much better than looming from the doorway. Their mouths only separate long enough so that they have a few seconds to breathe before Jean is initiating more kisses. He gives Eren’s green t-shirt a rough yank until he hears the fabric start to tear; a sound he’s learned to love over the years.

“Can you fuck off from ripping my clothes for /once/?”

“The short answer is no.”

“Why’d you give me the long answer then?”

“Because you’re so cute when you’re pissed.” At this point, Eren knows he’ll be hurt. Come morning when he finds out that it was the liquor talking and not Jean. In the morning when there’s potential the other will be pissed off… but right now, it’s all he can do to not confess his love. It’s too late to turn around and leave, he wanted this and selfishly, he’d sought Jean out for this very reason.

“Blow me Eren,” Jean’s pushing Eren down and though he’s a little disgusted by the idea considering the situation, he can’t say no. He doesn’t want to say no.

“What makes you think you deserve it?” He can tell Jean never expected this to come easily because instead of getting mad, he’s smiling again.

“I don’t deserve it. But...”

“But, let’s stick to touching for now.”

“Alright.” Jean’s voice is suddenly soft, and he wastes no time before fumbling with the button on Eren’s jeans. The small whimpers of frustration he makes humanizes the tall blond who’d been pretty ethereal the entire evening. Jean was always there but always… just out of reach both emotionally and physically for Eren.

“You’re so beautiful, you know…I can never get over it.”

“You too. I should’ve given you a chance.” The regret in his voice makes Eren cease completely. He’s frozen, considering what the hell Jean means by that. But when the button finally pops through the loop and Jean’s hands are on his hips pulling him closer, he completely melts into the moment. He shoves his pants and boxers down, fumbling awkwardly to lift each leg and push the fabric away leg-by-leg. By instinct, he tosses the shirt off too so that they’re both even. Jean pulls the covers away from his body so that Eren can slide under.

He’s lying on his side beside Jean and the larger male pecks a series of lingering kisses to his lips. Eren is distracted by the kisses but as soon as Jean’s hand comes in contact with his dick, he feels his entire body twitch. It’d been so long since he’d been with anyone that this is both a relief and leaves him feeling uneasy. He’s rougher than Eren is with himself and the smaller can’t help but suck in a sharp breath of air.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No I like it…it’s just—”

“Foreign? I’ve never touched another guy…” he admits, moving a little closer to Eren and tangling his legs around the other’s. “Can you…” Touch me. Jean is shy for the first time, the situation sobering him up a little bit.

“It’s okay, you’re not so good at it but you’re not good at anything.” Eren teases back, a light giggle escaping him. His skin feels warm and a blush overcomes his cheek and neck when Jean laughs too.

“You’re onto me.” Eren’s hand is a lot smaller and Jean shivers when he’s finally given some pleasure in return. His eyes flutter shut and he pants heavily, the slightest touch from Eren leaving him a mess.

“You’re really into this.” Eren squeaks out a soft moan, turning to muffle his lips against the pillow until Jean kisses the side of his mouth. Desperately, he turns his head to catch the other’s lips in another kiss. His teeth gnash against Jean’s lips with urgency and he bucks into the other’s hand. Eren’s hair falls into his eyes and Jean feels his chest ache at the sight. The other looks so soft like this and compared to how they usually are with each other this is almost… unearthly.

“I want more,” Jean announces, practically begging.

“Maybe… once you’ve earned it.” The room is spinning and Eren’s remark leaves Jean’s head spinning too.

“How?”

“I don’t want this to be a onetime thing.”

“Me either.” Eren is relieved but he doesn’t let it show, it’s too good to be true.

“At least talk dirty to me… fuck.” This is the first time anyone has ever asked Eren to do it. Mostly it catches him off guard because it’s not typically the first request. By now, Jean has trained himself to keep the same rhythm with his hand that Eren is using on him. He rolls circles with his thumb over the tip of the other’s cock until Eren bites his neck to muffle the loud scream that’s threatening to escape.

“I don’t know how.”

“Just say anything, I don’t like when it’s quiet.”

“Well with you here it’d never be quiet, Jean.” He scowls and Eren snickers quietly, both pausing for a second until they’re kissing again. “You sound so good, a little desperate but it’s hot.”

“And you sound whiny.”

“Shut up— Oh fuck…” Eren is shamefully close to cumming and Jean has finally figured out the pace that his lover seems to like.

“What, you like that?”

“Yeah, shit…” He nuzzles against Jean’s chest, winded and overly sensitive. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Fuck… really?” Jean is amazed, he never expected to get so far so quickly and the sobering reality of the situation weighs down on him heavily. He doesn’t know what comes after they’re done and he’s almost afraid of it. He’s never been good at pillow talk or being intimate but for Eren, he might try. “Cum for me, Er.” It seems almost awkward coming from him but nonetheless, it sends Eren over the edge. He’s throbbing in Jean’s hand and his hips spasm at the overwhelming pleasure. Seeing Eren like this isn’t enough to make Jean come and since Eren is too preoccupied to continue touching him, he stops worrying about himself and focuses on the small brunet in his arms. Kissing his neck and shoulder until he realizes that Eren is coming around then the gentleness stops.

“Shit sorry…let me help you.”

“No, I’m okay.” Jean hums tiredly, shutting his eyes and pulling the blanket up over them. He’s had so much to drink that he doesn’t think he’d be able to cum anyway and when he realizes Eren might be taking his desire to stop the wrong way, he pulls him closer. “I’m just tired, you wore me out. And now I’m less drunk than I was and kinda dizzy so…rain check?”

“You don’t have to make excuses if you’re unhappy, I can—”

“No! Don’t, please don’t go. I never thought it’d be you to comfort me tonight but… I’m so glad it is. I don’t want to be alone. Please.”

“Okay.” Eren’s eyes shut but he’s discontent with the silence. “I really hope you’re okay. You deserve to be happy.” He kisses Jean’s cheek tenderly, the reassurance is comforting to Jean but he’s never been good at expressing himself.

“You’re such a sap. I’m no chick.”

“Come on Jean, I’m serious.”

“I am too.” He sighs in annoyance, his hand rubbing the small of Eren’s back. “I’m okay if you’re okay.” Eren is caught off guard, his eyes searching for something, anything. When Jean opens his eyes and they’re looking at each other, he finds it. Whatever this is, will come on its own time if it’s going to happen…Eren wants to know now but in the name of perseveration, he lays off.

“I’m okay.”

“Then so am I, doofus.”


End file.
